Flourishing Relationships
by ShinigamiSaisei
Summary: Milo is deeply hurt, and Camus is there to pick up the pieces. This is after the hades and elysion saga. This is Yaoi with Camus/Milo, so if you do not like boy/boy relationships, do not read.
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st Saint Seiya/ Knights of the Zodiac fic, so enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya/ Knights of the Zodiac. I do, however, own the characters that you've never heard of!

Some of the characters might have some OC in them, and this story will mostly center around Milo, Camus, and the Gold saints. I do hope you enjoy this story, and criticism/flames will be accepted for I want to know what will make my story seem better and more interesting to you.

**Chapter 1: Seeking Comfort**

Milo awoke from the same position he was in yesterday; hurdled in a corner of his bed curled into a tight ball with a blanket draped over his lithe figure. Remembering what had happened a few hours prior to now brought fresh tears to his eyes. Milo didn't want to move, he just wanted to stay where he was, but he knew he would have to get up. Milo moved slowly to keep from jarring his injuries to the other side of his bed, slowly moving his legs to the side.

What he saw next made him cry out. His pet's… his friends… the only family he had were lying on the ground in pieces; dead. Tears spilled out through the corner of his eyes over the five dead scorpions that littered his floor. Milo had forgotten about them throughout his ordeal, and he thoroughly regretted it. He stood up quickly; completely forgetting about his wounds, and fell to the floor. His legs were too weak to keep him up, and pain coursed through his body causing him to once again cry out.

When the pain resided, he crawled over to his friends, and gathered them into his arms, crying as he gently hugged them before disintegrating their bodies with his cosmos. Milo didn't have to worry about the other knights coming to see what was wrong because none of them cared. It took longer then normal for his cosmos wasn't fully back to being normal. As the last bits of scorpion burned, his strength left his body. He gasped weakly, placing a hand to his heart and an astonished look replaced the surprised one. His cosmos had hurt him!! Milo had wanted to ponder over what just happened, but he knew that he needed a shower.

His body was sticky with blood and semen. He shuddered as he thought of "him." Who would've thought? It was ironic since the scorpion was the one who killed "him"… Milo had to admit that he was scared for he had been overpowered by "him" and was taken advantage of. "He" had stolen Milo's innocence from his very soul. Milo shook with fright, but managed to make it to the bathroom. Gathering what strength he had left, he turned on the shower, and stepped in, washing the vile and distasteful impurity from his body.

------------------------------------------------

Slowly, yet painfully, Milo began his decent to his room. From all the scrubbing he had done during his shower, opened his wounds, and they began to bleed once more. His insides burned, and his rear end hurt terribly from being forced into without any lube or coating to make the pain lessen. He knew he wouldn't be able to sit or bend down, and his soul had been terribly hurt.

Unwilling tears sneaked out from his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. '_Why had this happened to me? What did I do to deserve this?'_ whirled through his mind, dropping to his knees, and sobbing his heart out. Had anyone been there listening to him, they would know how truly innocent he was, and how all that had happened with the betrayal, the "death" of Athena, and with the murder of Aiolos had broken him.

His soul was shattered into tiny little microscopic pieces, and there was no one to pick up the pieces.

------------------------------------------------

_Pain...... A shower of pain flashed through his body.... He tried to get away, but strong muscled arms held him down. 'Someone, anyone, please HELP ME!' screamed his mind in terror. "Stop, please, stop..... it hurts," he said, sobs muffling his voice._

_"Nu uh uh!" the man said in a sing-along tone. "You've been a bad boy Milo, and I am here to make you beg and plea like the filthy little whore you are!" dodging the weak attempt to get him off. He chuckled sadistically as he saw the fear in Milo's beautiful Navy eyes, and growled in delight. "Now you'll see what it's like to be afraid!" he purred, gently petting Milo's hair before grasping a handful and pulling harshly._

_Milo screeched in pain and tears came to his eyes. 'Why?' raced through his mind as the Orion Knight Oronious roughly forced him into the ground. Milo tried to get out of Oronious' grip, but the other knight was too strong. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I summon my cosmos? Why is no one coming to save me? Where is Camus? Camus.... __Camus__...... Camus__.....' _**"CAMUS!!~"**

------------------------------------------------

A blood curling scream rang through the Scorpio temple as the Knight of the temple awoke from his nightmare. Looking around wildly trying to find his adversary and panicking made his wounds reopen once again. Calming himself, he looked around, and used his cosmos to feel around. Noting that no one seemed to be coming even with all the ruckus he made, made his suspicious, so he expanded his search. After 5 minutes, he concluded that everyone was too far away to hear him for some reason. He sighed. 'No one cares about me after all.....'

Milo rapidly shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. 'They have their own lives, and they don't need to be troubled with my problems.' He gave a tiny smile when he noticed that his strength was back. Milo went to stand and grimaced. The pain was still there, and his wounds had opened up causing his crimson blood to encase his clothing. He lightly sighed when he saw that he would have to throw away the clothing he was wearing. He stripped his clothing off when he was close to his bed, and tossed the articles of clothing onto the bed. After taking a deep breathe Milo concentrated to see if anyone was near his temple, and finding no one, quickly went in search of a lighter.

Once the lighter had been found, he set his bed, his clothing, and everything that held some part in the "ordeal" on fire. He watched as the fiery flames engulfed all in its path, and once everything was disintegrated, he poured some water over the ashes before dropping to his knees. Since he couldn't bend down, he had to clean the mess up while on his knees, which was quite tedious. When it was all clean, Milo went back to his bathroom to take another shower, and this time, made sure not to make his wounds worse.

After about ten minutes, Milo came out. He headed to his room, and looked for the wraps to bandage his wounds. Soon all of his wounds were taken care of, and he got dressed in some normal clothes; which consisted of a loose blue t-shirt, loose jean pants so he didn't aggravate his injuries, and white tennis shoes. He headed towards the front of his temple, walking awkwardly, and once there, he slipped on his mask. His mask happened to be perfect. None of the other saints had been able to see what he was really feeling because he kept his mask on. Not even his best friends could really tell what he was thinking. That was one of the main reasons why everyone thought he was the "perfect" assassin, and why they thought him to be a flirt, a Casanova, an unfeeling murderer who had no regards for human life......

Milo wanted to change everyone's opinion of him, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to without compromising his status as a gold knight, and especially as the Scorpio Knight, who was supposed to be the perfect unfeeling soldier that disregarded human life. Sometime he would wish that he was born under a different constellation, but soon after he would rebuke the thought for he thought it was wrong of him. After, Milo would go to Camus, and confide a bit of himself to his best friend, which was exactly what he was going to do right now.

Milo suppressed his pain, and stood up strait and began his descent down to the other temples, ignoring the pain that shot through his body with each step.

------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" Milo exclaimed to himself when he finally reached the Aries Temple. His walk down had been tedious, and his butt had begun to hurt from walking and was now probably a nice red color. Milo allowed his mask to come down for a split second, allowing a wince to shift through before once again collecting his composure. When he had full control over his emotions, he brought his hand up and concentrated his cosmos. Finding his destination, he quickly attuned to it and teleported to the wintry coldness of Siberia.

------------------------------------------------

The first thing Milo noticed when he arrived in Siberia was the sting of cold weather against his unprotected skin. He gasped and shivered before creating light barrier against the cold with his cosmos. The technique only helped a little, and he still felt the worst of it since he was the Scorpio saint. Without thinking or assessing his whereabouts, he stepped forward. The only thing he heard before plunging into frigid water was the cracking of ice.

The shock of the bitter cold water paralyzed Milo for a few seconds. Seconds that he did not have to spare, and his limbs failed him. His mind panicked while his lungs screeched for air. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and Milo knew that he needed air, so he tried to swim to the hole he had made, but… his attempts ended… in failure. His last conscious thought was of how he never got to talk to Camus about what he was feeling...

------------------------------------------------

When Milo came too, he noticed that he was laying on a couch right in front of a fire with a thick blanket wrapped over him, and that he wasn't wearing any clothing, but paid no heed to it. Still a bit groggy he didn't really notice where he was, and was about to drift back to sleep when he heard a soft sigh. Blinking in confusion and slight curiosity, he looked in the direction of where the sigh came from. When he saw Hyoga, his best friends' disciple, his eyes widened in shock, and his mouth gaped. Milo must've made some noise for Hyoga turned to look at him, and when he saw that Milo was awake, he too gaped. Milo was confused; he did not know how he came to be in the cabin until he remembered his unfortunate encounter with the frigid waters of Siberia. Knowing that he could've been unconscious for days made him question the young bronze saint as to how long he was out.

Gathering the wits he had lost for a few brief moments Hyoga replied. "You weren't out for long Milo-sama, just for a few hours." Milo seemed satisfied that he wasn't out for long, and then went on with his next question.

"Were you the one who saved me? Is Camus here? Did you undress me?" he asked question after question. Hyoga answered them all perfectly before telling Milo that Camus would be back the next day. Hyoga looked at Milo, and asked him about the wounds he had received, and Milo answered curtly with "I was doing a mission," and left it at that. Hyoga noticed that Milo didn't wish to speak about it, and made him drink some soup before tucking the covers around him securely. "Thank you Hyoga," Milo whispered before drifting off to bed. Having heard the thanks, a small warm smile graced his lips, and he whispered "You're welcome" to the sleeping saint.

------------------------------------------------

When Milo awoke the next day, he noticed that Hyoga was not there, and so went to search for the young Cygnus Saint once he had gotten clothed. Finding the Saint to be outside, he greeted him, and asked if Camus was back yet. Hyoga replied with a no, and Milo's expression became crestfallen. Hoping to bring out the older saints contagious smile, Hyoga told Milo that Camus would be back by nightfall. Hearing this perked Milo just a bit, and so, he headed back into the cabin

A few hours passed before the two saints once again encountered another, an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. After Milo had headed into the cabin, he went to Camus' room and pillaged it before lying on the bed until Hyoga came in, while Hyoga had been training for the whole time before deciding Milo's wounds needed to be tended to.

"Milo-sama, I need to re-bandage your wounds," Hyoga said softly, slowly walking towards the hurt saint. Who in turn looked at Hyoga with slight distrust and a hint of fear? Hyoga noticed the sudden tension in the air, and he treaded carefully towards the other saint, treating the other like a wounded animal. He couldn't understand what had made Milo distrust him like that, but he knew something bad must've happened from how he was reacting now. Usually Milo would be chipper and cool, and when he needed his wounds tended to before, he would always be open about it, and would show nothing in his eyes.

While Hyoga thought to himself, Milo was busy berating himself of how he was acting, knowing that Hyoga now knew something was wrong from the way he was acting. Breaking the silence, Milo composed himself, and told Hyoga that it was okay, and sat up, allowing the younger to come closer. Hyoga did indeed went closer, and after twenty minutes passed, he was finished. Milo thought everything would be okay until Hyoga touched him in a way that reminded him of his ordeal, and he lashed out strongly with his cosmos.

Hyoga bit back a cry of pain as Milo's cosmos lashed out at him, clutching his sides in pain. Blood trickled down brand new wounds, and he fought to stay conscience. He looked up at Milo, and his eyes widened in shock seeing the older boy curled up in a tight ball rocking back and forth with tears running down his cheeks. With no thoughts about his own health, Hyoga slowly made his way towards Milo, wrapping his own cosmos around himself to lessen Milo's.

It took awhile, but Hyoga had finally reached Milo, and he wrapped his arms around the weeping saint. Milo tensed at the foreign feeling since no one ever hugged him, and slowly, relaxed allowing Hyoga to see through his mask. Hyoga looked into Milo's eyes, and saw a deep and fathomless pool of hurt and sorrow, and gasped, hugging the afflicted saint tighter. The two stayed in that position for a while before Hyoga had to tend to his wounds. He got up, and went to the other side of the room to get the bandages and gauze before heading towards the bathroom only to stop in his tracks.

Right before him was his master, his sensei, and the look in his eyes screamed murder. Camus looked around the room and saw it in ruins, his eyes cold and calculated, until they reached the form of his disciple. His gaze hardened as he took in the many wounds that showered Hyoga's body.

"What happened here?" asked the cold steel-like voice to his disciple. A whimper arose from the sound of his voice, and he looked towards what made the noise, his gaze settling down on Milo. Camus quickly pieced two and two together, and lunged at Milo, wanting to make him pay for the wounds that afflicted Hyoga's body.

The two tumbled off the bed, and Milo cried out from his wounds being reopened, but Camus took no heed of it, and continued to force Milo into the ground. While a stunned Hyoga looked on with fascinated horror as his sensei whispered harsh, bitter words to his childhood friend.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and I will try to update as soon as I can!! If it seems rushed, or a bit hard to understand, I apologize, and will try to do better in my next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinigami: Woohoo! Chapter 2 is here!  
Milo:… What a weirdo…  
Camus: Hn….  
Shinigami! OMG! He sounds like Hiei! (Faints from shock)  
Milo/Camus: ShinigamiSaisei doesn't own Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac!~

Sorry for the wait everyone! I had exams, and my kitten broke my keyboard for my computer, so I wasn't able to type on it, and then I got lazy and super busy. ^.^*

A Special Thanks to: Yukitarina, ladynarutochan, Janir, Jadej.j, Ale-chan, Ana, Hypnosia, Freya, and everyone else who reviewed/alerted this.

I am very sorry that it took so long, and I am trying to make sure the next one comes out sooner! So don't give up on me!~

**Chapter 2: Depression**

Camus shoved Milo into the ground, ignoring the whimpering saint underneath him, skillfully dodging Milo's unfocused attempts to get free. He bent down close to Milo's ear and whispered harsh cold words that he knew would affect his friend greatly. A small part of him told him not to do things so rashly like Milo would've done, and that he should get the whole story first, but his body wouldn't comply. (^_^*) *A/N: sorry if it seems a bit off.*

The harsh words that escaped from his lips surrounded the wounded saint, making the words seem truer then before. Milo was left sobbing, while Hyoga could only stare and watch. Camus took one look at him, addressed the wounds, and spewed out nonsense that lowered the trembling saint's fragile heart even more. "Roughing it again were you, well this will teach you to not be a whore," he snarled before grabbing the smaller, shaken saint and dragging him towards the door of the cabin. Opening the door, he told Milo to never again show his face to him and his disciple, and to leave them alone before kicking him out into the desolate, barren piece of land.

The door to the cabin slammed shut, and Milo shivered immensely due to the frigid cold. He didn't mind it though for he couldn't feel it. His mind was numb from the pain, and the tears that fell from his eyes froze to his skin, and his skin began to turn blue from the cold. Even with all the pain he felt, he still had the sense to go somewhere warm, and so, with the last bit of strength he had left, he teleported out of the cold, and went to someplace warm, to a place that had beautiful flowers, innocent animals, and a enchanting waterfall. (A/N: this sounds so corny….) Sensing he was somewhere safe, he fell to the ground in a heap, and closed his eyes, welcoming the blissfulness of sleep; knowing that all of the excruciating pain he felt would just wash away until nothing was left but the everlasting peace or unconsciousness.

* * *

Milo awoke the next day to the cheerful gaze of the sun, an expressionless look on his face. Remembering the events that happened prior to this new day brought a grimace to his lovely face, making unwanted fresh new tears stream down towards the ground. He couldn't believe that Camus hated him, and he didn't want to believe that what Camus said was true, but the facts were present, and the look Camus had on meant that he was serious; that he wasn't lying.

Rubbing the tears from his eyes, he stood up; looking around he saw the enchanting forest that he was so accustomed to. The forest housed an entrancing waterfall, that had water was so unsullied it brought pure bliss and ecstasy to those who drank from it. Luckily no one else but Camus knew about it, and so it was free of human taint. However, it also meant that Camus could easily find him and finish off what he started with no interference.

In the surrounding area, the trees were tall, yet healthy and exuberant, and showed their joy with the rustling of the leaves and branches. The air was fresh and the wind lightly breezed through Milo's hair, gently caressing him like a parent would to a hurt child, as though to bring him comfort.

Milo had been there many times after a fight or when he had been sent to take a life, and the place soothed, and comforted him. Yet, right now, he could **not** find the comfort that he sorely needed, and he was descending into an everlasting pit of darkness.

Camus stared out of the window of his cabin, deep in thought. His mind flashed back to what happened with his best friend and his pupil. His eyes were cold and showed absolutely no remorse for what he had done, yet on the inside, he was angry that he had lost control so easily. Inwardly he flinched at his own actions and his ice cold heart chipped from the loss of warmth Milo had provided.

His thoughts were jumbled and confusion seeped through his mask of indifference. Why did he do that? Why did he kick out his best friend? The only person who really understood him? The person who meant more than life to him?

The cold words that had come from Camus's mouth echoed through Milo's head. The words repeated over and over causing him to clutch his head in agony, wishing for the voice to just stop, but it wouldn't; instead, other voices began to join in, taunting him, and ridiculing him.

His hands curled into fists, and grasped his hair tightly, pulling on it roughly to block out the emotional pain with physical pain. The 'technique' though worked for only a few seconds, before returning with a vengeance.

Milo cried out; he just couldn't stand the voices! Every DAMN time he tried to block them out, or ignore them, they would come back tenfold, backfiring horrendously. The voices would get stronger, and they would get louder, and the taunting and ridiculing would continue even more, and it was driving him into a huge depression. Milo just could not win! Instead of continuing his losing battle, Milo decided to give up, no ABANDON, the scorpion's way, and gave into the pain. (AN: To clarify for those who don't get what I'm talking about, by scorpions way, I'm meaning that a scorpion will never give up, and that it will be tenacious till the end of its last breath, and that Milo isn't quite doing that for he gave in, so he isn't doing as the animal/insect his constellation is represented after. Well this is my thoughts on it so yeah….)

He had given up; he couldn't fight the voices any longer, and his will had faded away into nothing. He had felt this way once before, but had been able to overcome it on his own, but for some desolate reason, he just couldn't grasp the inner strength nor the courage to get out of the hell he was now in.

* * *

**Athens, Greece **

_Aries Temple_

Mu hummed a lovely tune as he continued to sweep the steps of his temple, smiling softly as he heard Kiki's childish voice beam with joy. A small feeling of dread tugged at his heart for just a moment, causing his smile to momentarily disappear. 'What was that?' he wondered to himself, as the tugging continued, only to vanish when Kiki ran up with a bunch of gingerbread cookies gently held in his tiny hands, a look of glee plastered on his face.

"Mu-sensei! Look what Aldebaran-san gave me! He said I could have them, and I want to give you some too!" Kiki says, a goofy smile hanging from his face. Mu chuckled at his apprentice and thanked Kiki, while asking if he thanked Aldebaran for the sweets. Kiki made a face before replying that he was so excited that he forgot. Ruffling Kiki's hair, Mu told him to thank Aldebaran, and went with the little appendix, completely forgetting about the feeling he had felt before Kiki came.

_Taurus Temple_

Aldebaran smiled widely as he watched the young appendix rush towards his master's temple, basking in the joy the youth had displayed over the sweets. Just then, a _ding_ came from the oven, a tiny giggle erupting from the giant who happily skipped towards the sound, making sure to place his chibi Taurus oven mitts on. He opened the oven door, and smelled the delicious aroma that wafted into the air. He took the delights out and placed it down on the counter top, reaching for a new batch to place in. Once the cookies were in, he shut the oven and set the timer. Grabbing the freshly baked sweets, he moved to go to the table so he could decorate them when a feeling of dread and hopelessness enveloped him.

Stunned Aldebaran stood in stupor, going into deep thought. While deep in thought, Kiki and Mu were on their way, and entered the temple and the kitchen. Kiki smelling a fresh batch ran forward hoping to get another cookie. Seeing the saint, Kiki's apparent joy increased, and he shrieked in delight, startling the bull saint, causing him to yelp and throw the sweets into the air. The cookies soared through the air, until gravity lured them back towards the earth.

The batch was ruined. On the floor, all the cookies but one, was broken. The feeling of dread returned once more to Mu when he looked at the cookies on the ground. He stared at it deep in thought. The two gold saints were rooted to where they stood, thinking of what had happened, trying to comprehend what was going on.

Kiki was mortified, and tears swelled in his eyes as he stared at the broken cookies, knowing that he had ruined Aldebaran's hard work. He sniffled, before apologizing, saying, "I'm really sorry Aldebaran, I didn't mean to break Milo's cookies." For in reality, Aldebaran was making cookies for each of his friends in the shape of their own special constellations that governed them. The batch that had just come out was for Milo, and was in the shape of a very detailed Scorpio that took Aldebaran more time than the others, and now all but one was broken and sullied.

Aldebaran shook off the dreadful feeling, and bent down to Kiki's level. "It's okay Kiki, everyone has accidents, and this was an accident, so there is no reason as to why I would be mad at you." Aldebaran replied, gently wiping away the tears that where falling from the little appendix's eyes. Kiki nodded his heads at the Taurus's words, before being lifted up into those big arms, and was given a small hug before being handed to Mu, who tenderly chastised his young ward, and cleared away the rest of his tears. After Kiki was calmed, Mu told him to go back to the Aries temple, and said that he would catch up in a bit. Once Kiki was gone, Mu and Aldebaran shared a look of unease, before nodding towards the other in understanding, and leaving the other to their own devices.

_Gemini Temple_

Saga and Kanon stared at each other, each trying to will the other to blink. For the past five minutes, they had been in an intense staring competition that would determine who would be the one to take the 1st bath while the other did the chores for the day. The day prior, Kanon had lost due to "accidental" incidents that shall not be mentioned… and today, he would get his revenge! He would NOT be doing the chores today…

List of Chores:

Clean the bathroom

Make lunch

Play with Milo's scorpions for the day/ feed them since he is out

Make dinner

Play with Aiolia

Confuse trainees with appearances

Piss off Deathmask

Be a flower for the day

….

_Cancer Temple_

Menacing laughter fills the air as screams of terror and anguish float through the temple…

Deathmask is currently not in his temple, he is frolicking about with Aphrodite in the Pisces temple doing who knows what. (A/N: hint hint, wink wink *blushes* ^.^)

_Leo Temple_

EMPTY

_Virgo Temple_

No noise comes from this temple, as the resident is sleep- I mean meditating in the nice serene silence of his home. Only a slight disturbance goes through the man, rousing him from his thoughts, only to be pushed away. A fleeting moment of concern passes through the normally stoic face before once again gaining peace, as the person went back to meditating/sleeping.

_Libra Temple_

EMPTY

_Scorpio Temple_

EMPTY

_Sagittarius Temple_

EMPTY

_Capricorn Temple_

EMPTY

_Aquarius Temple_

EMPTY

_Pisces Temple_

Screams of pleasure reverberated throughout the temple, as two gold saints got it going on. Deathmask continued to please his lithe lover, hounding him senseless. Making his beautiful lover see stars. Only stopping when a faint sense of dread filled their beings before quickly being forgotten in the throes of passion.

_Popes Chambers_

Pope Shion sat upon his chair, waiting for the day to end. He was bored out of his mind just sitting there, and he wished Dohko would come back from Mt. Rozan to see him. He missed the good o'l days where there was someone to talk to, and share comforts. He missed his master, Degel, Kardia, Asmita, Manigoldo, Regulus, and the others. He missed it all. His thoughts wandered back to the present, and roamed towards Camus and Milo. He thought of their relationship as Degel and Kardia and the one they had now, and he thought of when the two would finally 'hook up'.

* * *

The tears all dried up, and in there place, was a dead look. The pain overrode all of his senses, and he knew that the only way to make this better, to let the ones he cared about be happy, was to leave this place for good. However, he knew that he couldn't just leave, for they would easily find him, instead, he would leave the EARTH for good. He didn't want to live in shame, he didn't want to burden anyone, he just wanted it all to end, and that was when he yelled out.

"SCARLET NEEDLE!"

* * *

Yay! Chapter two is finally done and out!

I am very sorry that it took so long to update, but between exams, PLAN, PSAT, and computer issues, I haven't had the chance to do anything. Once again, SORRY! I really appreciate the reviews and am really ecstatic that so many people enjoy this story! I promise that chapter 3 (hopefully) will be out a lot sooner!

Review as you wish, but I'd like to give another thanks to those who put me on their alert and favorites page! I am glad some people like this story!~ Milo and Camus also give you hugs and kisses for not giving up on me!


End file.
